


My Heart Your Heart

by 69_wonderland



Category: Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_wonderland/pseuds/69_wonderland





	1. Shine for me

Chapter 1- Shine For Me

Light is so precious. Without light we wouldn't be able to see, to grow, to learn about the things around us. Its so vital in our everyday routine, that we never stop and think before we go to bed, 'what if I wake up tomorrow, and the sun is gone?' We would all surely die.

But luckily for the human race, we were all born with a special light inside of us. It was easy. The moment you meet or come into contact with the love of your life, or your soul mate, your chest will glow a piercing gold and white colour. The thing about it is you have to wait until after you turn eighteen. 

So, on this lovely morning of March the 31st, girls (and the rare and occasional guy) were "accidentally" bumping into the freshly bloomed eighteen year old, Eren Jeager. He was flattered for sure that so many people were hoping to be his soul mate, but each and everyone walked away in disappointment and it was getting to the point where Eren was disappointed as well. 

When Eren finally managed to get some peace, all he did was do some simple training exercises outside in the sun with no shirt on. But little did Eren know, that up above, someone was watching him with a painful ache in their heart.

"So Levi, when are you going to tell him how you feel? Or are you going to casually bump into him too?" A very excited brunettes voice spoke behind the small and slightly angered Lance Corprol. 

"No, I don't think I will. The age difference is uncomfortable all on its own. Plus, two men being together as soul mates? Its unheard of anyway." As much as Levi wished for the possibility to be Eren's soul mate, he knew deep down, it would never happen.

Ever since Eren joined Levi’s squad back when he was a pubescent fifteen year old, (and Levi being a 35 turning 36 year old man) the Lance Corprol found it very hard for him to control himself around Eren.

If you were to ask Levi if he was gay he would tell you that yes indeed he was gay. Its just that not alot of people know this because everyone is, well, kind of afraid of Levi.

Eren was afraid of Levi for awhile, but Levi started to fall for Eren when Eren started to fight back. And no one fought back, ever. It started as simple disagreements but turned into huge screaming matches and god be with you if you were any where near those two during one of their "arguments".

Eventually when they would both calm down, and with soar throughts, they would apologize to one another for things that they said which came to a surprise to some, since Levi never said he was sorry, not to anyone. Eren was an exception for reasons no one knew. Well, except for Hangi. 

It was when they had their very first screaming match that Levi had finally met his match. He was surprised that Eren would even dare to raise his voice to him. When they had finished and each huffed away from the other, Levi, was painfully left with a rock hard erection.

Since then Levi has tried to keep his distance from Eren, and with much failure. Eren would come seek him out and corner him until he had no other option but to listen to what Eren had to say. So today would be no different. Levi would keep his distance, no eye contact, and will hurry by Eren if need be. 

But someone up above really had it in for Levi, and today was going to be the day that their fury would be unleashed.

Dinner time came around and everyone was sitting at their normal tables, the room filled with the light hum of conversation. Laughter would start then it would echo from other mouths from within the mess hall. A light conversation took place at the head table where the Commander and all of his higher ups would sit.

They discussed the upcoming expedition that would take place tomorrow morning, of only twenty men or so. Small comments as to whom should go and whom will be stationed where.The Lance Corprol suggested that Eren be stationed with Hangi and to accompany them would be Connie, Jean, and Sasha. Levi wanted this strategy, not wanting to have any distraction around him while he was facing titans.

That meant that Mikasa, Historia, and Armin would be left with Levi.

Unfortunately for Levi, a certain brown haired boy was listening in on the conversation from the end of the table and didn't like the arrangements at all. 

"Commander? Isn't it Levi’s responsibility to watch me when we go out on expeditions? " Levi growled from his spot beside Erwin which did not go unnoticed by the blonde Commander. Diciding to have a little fun with the Corporal, Erwin was going to give him a bad time for his own amusement. 

"My apologies Eren, I'll switch you with Mikasa right now. I know how fond you are of Levi anyway. " The tall blond smirked as Eren's face burst with shades of red. Hangi almost shot water through her nose from laughter and Levi kicked her in the shin for dribbling on the table.

"Commander, sir, I didn't mean it that way, I just ment that Corprol took charge of me so I was just fixing his mistake." Levi shot daggers at Eren for that one. 'Not cool Jeager, not cool.'

"And what's wrong with hangin out with me?" Hanji whined from across the table but no one paid attention to her. Levi stood up and leaned forward over the table so that he seemed more threatening to Eren.

"Eren, you will be stationed where we put you and you will not complain, do I make myself clear? " Levi growled but his stance was a little weak. Something didn't feel right. Was he going to be sick?

Eren stood up and leaned forward so that he could make himself bigger then Levi. Which he was. Now standing at a proud 6'3, he loomed over the smaller man.

"Im just making sure no one gets in trouble by accidentally placing people in the wrong stations. Do you have a problem working with me Levi? " Both Levi and Eren rounded the table so that they were face to face trying to intimidate the other.

"Stand down Jeager, this is a line you do not want to cross." Levi was feeling worse now. His breath was ragged and his vision was blurry at the sides. 'What's going on? Was it something I ate? Why does my chest feel like its about to explode? 'Thoughts raced through Levi’s head.

"Why Corprol, why don't you want to work with me? And why have you been avoiding me?" Levi started to back up towards the wall. Panick flashed across his face, his heart sped up drastically. Levi thought he had been careful, he thought he had made it seem like he was to busy so he couldn't talk.

"What?" Levi was feeling more and more sick and now his back was against the wall. All eyes on them, the room silent, no one daring to get inbetween. Not even Erwin who sat at his chair with a smirk on his face fully aware of what was about to happen.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed? You never look at me anymore, if you see me coming you turn around and walk away and hide. You never give me a full answer, you've been so one sided and I'm sick of not talking to you." After screaming, Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder and let out a big breath. Levi was taken by surprise. He thought Eren was going to keep yelling at him, but instead he gets this.

"Please talk to me Levi, you're the only person who dosn't treat me like a play thing or a monster. I need you to talk to me." Eren whispered so only Levi could hear, his voice broken and his body tired. And then it happened. An intoxicating feeling filled Levi and erupted from his heart. His eyes wide as he stared up at Eren, and then down to his chest. The same bright glow spilled from Eren's torso and filled the room. 

The two soldiers were consumed by the light and no one could see through it. Only Eren could see Levi, and Levi could see Eren. In that moment nothing existed but them. No sound, no more soldiers, titans, just the light that came bleeding out of them. Their chests glowed and throbbed in rhythm to the others heart beat. 

The sound made itself heard throughout the hall. To everyone else it was a steady beat of a heart only louder because two were beating at the same time, but to Eren and Levi, it was like beautiful voices singing but they couldn't hear the words. And all eyes were on them.

Before anyone could say or do anything the light started to fade from both of their chests until a light glow remained. Still staring at one another untill the light faded back to nothing but air between them. Eren lifted his hand and laid it onto Levi’s chest feeling the steady rhythm of his heart. 

Suddenly the stilling silence was broken by a very loud squad leader with glasses. She yelled as loud as she could but before a word could leave her lips Levi pushed Erens hand off of his body and made his leave out the door and locked himself in his chambers.

Eren watched him leave, confused and hurt and left with an empty feeling that seemed to fill him as the door to the mess hall closed behind Levi. 

"Levi." The name slipped from between his lips as his hand dropped to just over his own heart. How could this be?

///////////////\\\//////////////////\\\//////////////////\\\////////////////\\\///////

'How could this be? How could this happen? This dosn't happen, its unheard of, its never happened before, ever.'

All of these thoughts raced through Levi’s mind. He clutched his heart and leaned against the door to his bedroom, heart pounding and quick breathes leaving his mouth. He needed to calm down but his chest hurt, when he left the room, it felt like he left a giant peice of him in the mess hall. He knew what it was, he was just to afraid to go and get it.

A knock on the door caused Levi to jump and let a small yell escape his lips. He was about to open the door when the thought that it might be Eren crossed his mind and he stopped.

"Who's t-there?"  His voice cracked and could barely be heard through the wood door, but someone standing outside heard. For the first time, Levi felt as small as he looked.

"Levi, its me, Hangi. Let me in alright, we need to talk about what just happened." Her voice was calm and steady, it sounded strange to Levi. She sounded serious, so Levi was instantly afraid of what could happen if he let the mad women into his room. Reluctantly, Levi sighed and held the door open for Hangi to walk inside of his room and then quickly shut the door behind her.

Hangi turned to face Levi. No smile, no laughing, giggling, or bone crushing hugs. Not even that insane glaze that would cover her eyes when she was about to do something she surely enjoyed. And this, Levi thought, would be something she would enjoy. A small sigh escaped her lips and a small sad smile graced her face making her look young and for once not crazy. This made Levi relax a little bit. 

"Levi, did anyone ever tell you how the light works?" She sounded tired but she knew she had to be here for Levi.

"I remember hearing somethings about it, why?" Levi was glad that they didn't go straight to the subject of Eren. It gave him more time to think about the situation and how he was going to handle it. Hangi sat down at the small table in the corner and waited for Levi to sit right across from her.

"Levi, when your light first shows, like it did just now, it is vital that you stay with your partner. If you don't, you can die." She took a few deep breathes before she continued. 

"Do you feel that emptiness in your chest?", Levi nodded his head. " You're feeling that because Eren is what's supposed to fill it. You have to stay with him for a total of three days to complete the connection. It will help the both of you bond and soon after the three days it will make it easier for you to find one another or know how the other is feeling. Which is why niether of you are going on the expedition tomorrow."

Levi took in the new information and his heart ached when he thought of Eren being left alone. He felt bad for throwing his hand away like that and then storming out of the room.

"How will it kill me? Will it kill Eren to?" Levi felt frantic, the thought of loosing Eren, whether it be to a titan or to not being near Levi was absolutely terrifying to Levi. Hangi could see the concern in Levi’s eyes.

"The empty feeling you have will kill you. It will slowely start to take over your body. You'll stop eating, you won't be able to keep any food or liquids down. You'll start to loose sleep and eventually go insane from sleep deprivation. After about four or five days your body will give out and you'll die. The same will hapen to Eren if he dosn't stay with you for the three days." Levi was scared. All he could think about was Eren. The idea of loosing him to an empty feeling was enough for Levi to take action.

Levi stood from his chair and walked over to the door, unlocked it, and went to search for his soul mate. Hangi remained seated staring after the small and yet so passionate man. She stood up and went off to her room to get some much needed rest.


	2. CHAPTER 2 - TOGETHER PART 1

CHAPTER 2 - TOGETHER PART 1 

Levi was scared. All he could think about was Eren. The idea of loosing him to an empty feeling was enough for Levi to take action.

Levi stood from his chair and walked over to the door, unlocked it, and went to search for his soul mate. Hangi remained seated staring after the small and yet so passionate man. She stood up and went off to her room to get some much needed rest.

/ \ \ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ / \ / \ / / \ \ / / \ \ \ / \ \ \ \ \ / \ / / \ \ / \ \ \ / \ \ \ \ \ / \ / / \ / \

Levi walked. He walked and he walked. He searched every room in HQ looking for Eren. The young boy, or man, was no where to be found. Not in the basement, the cafeteria, Mikasa's room. No where. Levi was becoming worried for the eighteen year old. This was new to him. The pain in his chest was growing stronger. Levi could hear murmers coming from down the hall. Curiosity got the best of him and he wandered down the hall to the slightly open kitchen door. Eren was sitting on a stool in the middle of the room, staring at the floor. Face as white as a ghost. Levi was happy. He could feel the pleasure in his heart swell and fill his body. He was about to enter the room when he watched Kirstein walk over and sit next to the young Jeager teen.

" Look, Eren. I know we have our differences, but if you want my opinion, you shouldn't even bother with the Corporal. Like you said earlier, very loudly I may add, he ignores you. What if he dosn't change? He's not the one for you Eren. Trust me."

Eren didn't say anything. He just kept staring at the floor. Trying to focus on anything but the situation that was happening. He was scared. He was confused. And worst of all, he felt hurt. Levi is a great deal older than Eren and should have known better than to leave the young man like the way he did. It hurt. His chest felt like it was being ripped apart. Eren started crying. Sobbs racked his body and tears streamed down his face creating streaks all the way down his neck turning his shirt a darker green then the rest of the cloth.

" Whoa, dude. Its not that bad. Get yourself together." Jean handed Eren a glass of water and rubbed his back gently. 

Levi could feel it. He could feel the pain, the hurt, the anguish. He hated that that was how Eren was feeling. But what he hated most of all was that it was his fault. He was a fool and he knew it. 

Levi swung the door to the kitchen open and stepped inside. He took a hard glance and Jean and huffed a little bit. Tapping his foot on the tile floor.

"Leave Kirstein, now." Jean stared at the short man with wide eyes and then got up and proceeded to wiggle his way out of the room. Levi waited for the door to close for him to fianlly turn to Eren who was still silently crying in the middle of the room. 

His heart ached. It throbbed and it stung. It was horrible to feel this way. This wasn't how the great Lance Corprol was sapposed to feel. He was sapposed to feel cold and blocked of from this petty nonsense. But he couldn't cut himself off like that. Not from Eren. Not from himself. He has been in love with this sobbing mess since he can remember.  Deep down, he was so happy that this was how this all worked out. Finally.

Levi looked down at Eren to see that he was still crying but was slowly pulling himself together. How to calm the boy down now? Levi had no idea what to do. Eren stood from his sitting position and stared Levi in the eyes. Looking, searching for something. Levi didn't know what to do. Levi felt awkward. He had never been in this kind of position before. Eren huffed and looked down at his feet before heading for the kitchen door. 

Levi panicked, he couldn't just let Eren leave. He had to do something and fast. Levi whipped around, grabbed Eren by the shoulders, pushed the boy to the wall. Levi took a moment to stare in Eren's eyes. Eren was confused, he opened his mouth to protest but Levi took this opportunity to lock lips with the young Yeager man.

Eren was confused at first. His body rigid and stiff. The sensation foreign on his mouth. Eren closed his eyes and finally leaned into the older man. Eren pulled Levi closer to him, flipped them over and grabbed the side of the older man's face. This feeling, overwhelming the both of them was uforic. Eren leaned down and grabbed Levi by his thighs and pulled them to hang on his hips. Eren pushed himself closer to the ravanet. Levi dug his fingers into the brown locks. Eren pulled both himself and Levi from the wall and walked over to the counter. He plopped Levi down. The kiss never breaking. Their lungs screaming for air but they didn't listen.

Levi grabbed Eren by his chest straps and brought him closer between his legs. Levi pushed Erens jacket off his shoulders and started to unbutton his own shirt. Teath clacked together, this was what they wanted for so long. 

Levi lifted Eren's shirt and exposed the marvelous skin and muscle underneath. Tan and rippling with excitement. Levi ran his hand down the boys body and relished in the feelig of finally claiming what's his. Eren smiled at the short man, he knew what Levi was thinking. Levi was thinking that Eren was the most gorgeous being he has ever laid his eyes on. One to truly be worshipped. Their lips met again in a great hurry and their groins were pressed together. Moans escaped their swollen mouths and curse words here and there as they grinded on each other's erections.

Voices could be heard from down the hall. The cleaning crew were coming to finish up the days dishes in the kitchen. Eren and Levi flung themselves away from each other like two positive ends on magnets. They searched for their clothing and walked out the kitchen door unseen. Levi had a tight hold on Eren's shirt and was leading him in the direction of his private quarters. 

Eren was excited. He had been waiting for this for so long. To finally have the corprol in all the ways that he wanted him. It was almost a shame he couldn't kiss him right now. But staring at his ass as he walked was good enough for now.

They had made it to Levi's room but Levi had stopped short of the door, turned, and stared up at Eren.

"I'm sorry, but this is where this night ends. You have no idea how badly I'm kicking myself right now, but this is for the best." Levi let all the air in his lungs out, his face a hot red. He watched as Eren's face went from excited puppy to dissapointed. He didn't feel bad at all. He understood what Levi wanted and it was already really late.

"Alright Levi," Eren smiled coyly at the ahorter man. "Goodnight. " Eren leaned down and captured Levi's lips again in a feverish kiss, pulled back, winked, and walked away.

Levi was left pressed against his door with a hard blush and a rock hard erection. How this kid keeps doing this to me, I have no clue. Levi turned around to his room. And got ready for bed. It was already going to be a long night by himself.


End file.
